Day of Perfect Harmony
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Numbers were completely collected. While the events that happened between then and now are unknown, it's clear to everyone that those events led up to this, possibly the best day of Yuma and Kotori's life.


**Vile: Well, everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! Most people said YumaxKotori for the pairing of my V-Day fic, so I decided to go with something a few reviewers have requested before. It's another future fic, taking place before my other future fics. I hope you guys enjoy this, as I'm no expert in what this fic is about. Regardless, enjoy, my faithful viewers!**

* * *

Day of Perfect Harmony

Standing in front of a mirror, Yuma, recently turned 20, adjusted the bow tie on his tuxedo. The reflection in the mirror showed Yuma with a confident smile, the Emperor's Key dangling from his neck as always. "Yuma, I cannot understand you at all." Tetsuo, his best man who was also in the room, said to him. "You're getting married in 10 minutes, yet you don't look nervous at all. Are you on some kind of drug?"

Yuma chuckled. "I've got nothing to be afraid of, Tetsuo." He said. "Ever since she said yes to my proposal, I knew that everything was gonna go smoothly. Besides, I learned all I needed to do during Nee-chan's wedding."

"…Last I checked, the groom doesn't pick up the bride and dash across the seats at high speeds like a freaking madman." Tetsuo said, making both men laugh at the memory. Even at his own wedding, Spade could be a nutcase.

When they calmed down, Yuma checked himself in the mirror once more. "Well… this is it. Let's go." Tetsuo nodded. Yuma and Tetsuo walked to the big doors that led to the altar. "Game time." Pushing upon the door, the two walked down the aisle to the altar, passing by numerous people that had gathered. All their friends and family were there, mostly in the front rows, but invitations had also been given to many people that they had met throughout the years, especially those they had met through the Number hunt. Upon reaching the altar, Tetsuo joined the groomsmen: Shark, Tokunosuke, Takashi, and Yamoto. The bridesmaids were on the other side: Ariel, Sei, Sachi, Hikaya, and Cat-chan, Cat-chan being the maid of honor. While looking around, Yuma went into thought. _'To think that after everything I went through all those years ago, this would be happening. Most people would think I've have ended up dead. But then again, I'm not like most people.'_

The ten minutes went by quicker than he thought, as the bridal march began playing on the organ. Hearing the shuffling of people looking back, Yuma looked down the aisle, his smile not faltering. Walking down the aisle was Kotori, a veiled tiara similar to her ZEXAL tiara on her head, but her tears of happiness streaked down her face. The elegant white dress she was wearing skimmed over the rug, brushing aside the rose petals that had been scattered. A bouquet of multicolored flowers was in her hands, though she didn't appear to notice that she was close to crushing the stems.

The escort, however, tipped Yuma off as very strange. While he was a male that appeared the same age as him, dressed in a white tuxedo with a white tie, the tuxedo had a hood that shadowed the man's eyes. Many people in the crowd found the hooded escort strange as well, but Kotori didn't appear uncomfortable with him.

Yuma saw the bridesmaids having big smiles, Cat-chan, Ariel, and Sachi wiping tears from their eyes and Sei trying (and failing) to hold hers back. Tokunosuke and Takashi had begun to shed a few tears as well, but Tetsuo and Shark merely smiled. Looking back to Kotori and the unknown escort, his and Kotori's eyes made contact. One glance was enough to fill them both with raw emotion, yet Yuma somehow never shed a single tear.

Kotori and the escort made it to the altar, Kotori settling herself at the altar. While turning to leave, the escort gave a small smile and pulled on the left side of his hood. Yuma and Kotori didn't see his eyes, but they did see blue, indigo, and violet hair, making them both recognize him. _'So… he came back just for this moment. I guess he couldn't resist.'_ Yuma thought as the escort walked back down the aisle and out the main doors, confusing a few people in the audience as to why he didn't stick around.

The priest, however, didn't appear bothered, and began his sermon when Yuma and Kotori positioned themselves. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Yuma Tsukumo and Kotori Mizuki in Holy Matrimony..." The soon-to-be married couple both found it hard to listen to the priest, but for different reasons. Kotori's eyes were lost in Yuma's, her tears finally ceased, wondering how Yuma didn't even look nervous. She would soon find out when the priest said the following: "…the groom has written his own vows."

Kotori's eyes widened in shock, and the people in the audience began clamoring amongst themselves. The groomsmen looked at each other in confusion. Yuma pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, reading the words he had written. "Kotori, seven years ago, before our lives changed dramatically, I never would've believed that we would be standing here today. But that day, when the cards we know as the Numbers were unleashed into our world, I knew that everything would change, and it did, for better than I could've believed. Despite every bit of danger we were placed in, I made sure to keep you safe. At the same time, you stood by my side through thick and thin, never losing your faith in me even when I was backed into corners, robbed of my memories, or even… worse situations." He grimaced slightly. Kotori knew what he meant: The day when Yuma was killed by the Number Distributor, but was revived thanks to ZEXAL. "It took me longer than I would've hoped to realize why I went to greater lengths for you than the others, but I'm glad I discovered it. Kotori Mizuki, I love you. I can sum up my vows through two cards." He pulled out two cards: Numbers 39 and 13.

Holding them out, Kotori placed her right hand on top of the card images. "Like Kibou Ou Hope, I will continue to protect you from any danger directed toward you. When times get tough, I will be there to keep you on your feet. Like Suki Joou Love, I will support you throughout your endeavors. I will never turn my back on you or the family I hope we have in the future. And like the two of them together, I will stand by you just as you have stood by me. I will never do anything to hurt you and upset you. In sickness, health, or hardship, good or bad times, I will love you, as long as we live." He finished with a wink.

Kotori's tears had already restarted halfway through Yuma's vows. His vows were sincere and perfect, yet they still sounded like Yuma. She barely registered Yuma placing Love's card in her hair beside her ear, then placing Hope's card in his own hair. Kotori could barely pay attention to the rest of the priest's sermon until the time when they both said: "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Yuma lifted Kotori's veil before the two finally kissed, Kotori hugging Yuma tightly with her free arm while had both his arms around her. The crowd cheered loudly for them, applause, whistles, and a cat call ringing out from the audience, the latter of which being followed by a slap and an "OW!" from Spade. Some cameras were also flashing in the crowd.

Yuma and Kotori, however, barely registered the goings-on around them. Their thoughts were on each other, and the future they would share, as Mr. and Mrs. Yuma Tsukumo. Nothing that happened during the Number hunt made Yuma as happy as he was now, and he knew Kotori felt the same way. They felt the red "39" and blue "13" appearing on their hands, and they felt Astral and Mia smiling at them, wherever they were. It was a day of perfect harmony.

"Exactly what I had hoped to see." A voice outside the hall said. It was the mysterious escort. "Enjoy the harmony you have created, Yuma-sama, Kotori-sama." With that, he exited the church and rounded the wall, vanishing.

* * *

**Vile: As I said, I am no expert in weddings, as this is the first one I've ever written. Regardless, I think I did pretty well with it. I'm most proud of the vows I wrote for Yuma. As for the escort, his identity will come at a different time. All in all, if you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
